Protector
by Inflamora Notoris
Summary: Adopted from Goddess-Vampire. Harry gets a new family. Gibbs gets alot more than that. But what will the British Wizarding Government do to get their savior back. Even if it bends the rules...
1. Ch0 - Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. This story was adopted from **Goddess-Vampire **through her sister. This is dedicated to her. I had to add 10 years onto the original date of the Harry Potter to keep it in sync with the NCIS side of the story.

"***This is from the book***"  
"(**This is from the film**)"

**Protector**

Chapter 0  
Prologue

**October 31, 1991**

The sky was a dark midnight blue on the night of all Hallows Eve. Not a cloud in the sky and only a small slither of the moon shone in the star lit sky. In the small village of Godric's Hollow, young children in various costumes being supervised by adult were walking from door to door collecting sweets. One house stood out in the darkness as it was receiving no sweet craving children. A cloaked figure stood at the gate staring at the house that was not visible to the trick-or-treaters. One brave young girl in a little witch costume skipped up to the figure. "Nice costume mister" she spoke before skipping off.

The cloaked male's red eyes watched as the girl skipped away before walking up to the door of the hidden house. Inside the house a messy black haired male stopped playing with his son and turned toward his red haired wife. "***Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! I'll try to hold him off — just go!***"

Lily looked at her husband, her emerald green eyes wide in shock before she grabbed Harry and ran up stairs into the nursery stumbling along the way. She placed Harry in the crib before turning round and locking the door. She crouched down in front of the crib and whispered "(**Harry, you are so loved. Mama loves you. Dada loves you. Harry, be safe. Be strong.**)"

The door burst open with a bang and Lily turned to face the door, her green eyes glowing in fear and anger. The cloaked male glided into the room, wand raised. "***Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!***"

"***Stand aside, you silly girl … stand aside, now …***"

"***Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead -***"

"SILENCE! Move now!"

"***Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy …***"

The cloaked male let out a high pitched laugh and sent a bolt of green light at Lily. When the light hit her, she dropped to the floor, lifeless. The male then turned the glowing green tipped wand towards Harry. "No prophecy has control over me. I am immortal. Good bye Harry Potter."

The green light shot from the wand and hit Harry on the fore head just above the left eye. A violet coloured shield surrounded the child and forced the spell back at the man but twice the strength. When the spell hit the man, he turned to a pile of ash and a black ball of smoke left through an open window.

*-_Protector_-*

**Rachael:** Well there… Umm… Don't ask. I created this from what was in the books and films. Well I tried. Review! I would like to improve if possible but my ADD (Attention Deficit Disorder) makes it difficult to concentrate. I am still working on my Pokemon story but I'm a little flat on ideas so it probably won't be posted soon.


	2. Ch1 - Location Re-located

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or NCIS. This story was adopted from **Goddess-Vampire **through her sister. This is dedicated to her. I apologise in advance for the confusion later. I am keeping as close as I can to the original story. Thank you everyone for the follows and faves. Reviews will be answered at the bottom.

Special thanks to:  
the 100th follower, **ShiaPotter**, you get a drawing of a chibi Harry that will be posted on my DeviantART account. My user name is posted at the bottom of the page.

"***This is from the book***"  
"(**This is from the film**)"  
"_Phone call_"

**Protector**

Chapter 1  
Location, Re-located

**November 1, 1991  
4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England, United Kingdom**

Mr and Mrs Dursley were a perfectly normal family in a perfectly normal house in a perfectly normal area of Surrey. Nobody would think that they would have something to do with anything _abnormal_. That was until Mrs Dursley nearly tripped over her nephew whilst putting out empty clear glass bottles of milk. She stared at the bundle in horror before noticing the letter in his small fist. She snatched the letter out of his grasp causing Harry to stir and quickly read through the letter. Sneering, she grabbed the bundle as if holding a carrier bag and pulled it into the house shutting the door behind her. She then harshly placed the blanket containing Harry onto the table as if burned.

Her human like walrus of a husband waddled into the kitchen/diner, his piggish eyes looking at his wife who was glaring sourly at the bundle on the table. "What's that doing here?"

"My freak sister and her husband were killed and now the freaks what us to take her brat in" replied Petunia.

"I have a business meeting in Washington next week. I'll take the boy with me and dump him in a random orphanage" Vernon grunted before a cry carried down stairs.

Petunia sent one last glare at the sleeping child before quickly walking up stairs to her 'Diddydums'. Vernon grabbed the blanket and shoved it in the cupboard under the stairs muttering 'out of sight, out of mind'.

*-_Protector_-*

**November 22, 1991  
St Weirburghs Orphanage, Washington DC, America**

It had been two weeks since the Dursleys had dumped Harry on the door step of St Weirburghs in Washington DC and moved to Germany. Genevieve 'Jenny' Taylor and Rosemary 'Rose' Brookman were to first to find the boy they now called Charles 'Charlie' James Evans on their doorstep with a note that only had his birthday, his parents first names and that his parents were killed in an explosion. The two were the only staff member in the orphanage aside from the manager, Mr Aiden Blake. The orphanage had about 20 children under the age of 18. The three oldest at 17, 16 and 14 helped out with the younger children.

During the two weeks that Charlie had been with them, Jenny and Rose had both noticed him doing things no child should be able to do. After a quick and quiet conversation, the two agreed that Charlie needed to be adopted as soon as possible. Jenny walked to the phone in the office and dialled the number of an old friend of hers.

*-_Protector_-*

**November 22, 1991  
NIS Washington District, Washington DC, America**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been working for NIS for two months under Team Leader, Mike Franks. It had been nine months since Shannon and Kelly were killed and the only thing keeping him sane was NIS. He was on a crime scene taking photos when his phone rang. "Gibbs speaking," he spoke when he picked it up.

"_Jethro?_" a female voice spoke from the phone. "_It's Genevieve Taylor._"

"Viv? What's wrong?" he asked noting a slight tremor in her voice.

"_We have a little boy who came in a few weeks ago. I need to get him out before someone else adopts him and ends up abusing him._"

Jethro sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose to starve off the oncoming headache. "I'll see what I can do." He muttered before cancelling the call and sighing again.

"Anything wrong Probie?" spoke the voice of his team Leader.

"An old friend called with a problem and she needs my help," replied Jethro.

"Go tell the director. We'll finish up here" Mike smirked.

Jethro nodded and headed back to the office to speak with Director Morrow.

*-_Protector_-*

**November 22, 1991  
St Weirburghs Orphanage, Washington DC, America**

An hour after the phone call, Jethro was stood outside the wrought iron gates of what looked like a large mansion but the sign over the gate gave it away. He briskly walked up the pathway and knocked on the dark brown wooden door. A blonde haired woman answered the door; her grey eyes alight with worry. Seeing Jethro the worry turned into relief. "Come in, come in," she pressured, gesturing Jethro into the building.

Jethro walked into the building and followed the woman to an office where an auburn haired woman was holding a young messy black haired boy on her lap. The auburn haired woman, Rose, was teaching Charlie some basic sentences in a quiet voice.

Jenny brought Jethro to the corner of her office and the two spoke in a quiet manner for several minutes. Jethro nodded and filled in the forums that Jenny had pulled out from a filing cabinet. After he had finished, he picked up Charlie and a car seat that Jenny had pulled out of a supply cupboard. Rose helped fit the car seat into the car before buckling Charlie into the chair. Jethro sat in the driver seat after saying bye to the two nurses and drove away from the orphanage.

*-_Protector_-*

**Rachael:** I… am… in… shock… I have never had such a popular story before. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Now reviews. My DeviantART account username is Rachaels-Raven so the picture should be on there.

**Started**: June 21, 2013  
**Finished**: July 19, 2013

Geetac: Thank you.

MadisonJansky: Thank you and I will write a quick as I can with two stories.

Saturnblue: Thank you! That chapter was what I thought happened that day… err… night? And don't worry, apparently due to the Fidelius Charm stayed put until after the Killing Curse hit Voldemort. I actually have no idea how as it is Halloween (or Samhain, as the holiday was called and still is in some cultures) and everyone was out on the streets… We'll just have to guess.

Cassandra30: Thank you…

God of all: Thank you and I expect I will (obviously)

Baby Fawn: Thank you. I'm trying it's a bit hard, they did suggest meds but I can't swallow tablets.

Emailycat39: Thanks. I was re-checking through the story on my laptop and noticed a few mistakes (my laptop seems to hate spelling mistakes and oddly the word Hogwarts [until I added it to the dictionary])


	3. Author Note

Sorry everyone. But I'm putting this on hold till I get a new laptop as mine died. I managed to save the documents in time but... Now my laptop won't work at all. I probably won't be getting a new one till Christmas as I just bought a new 3DS XL with my Pokemon X and Y games. I would write the chapters on my iPad but I already wrote most of it on my laptop so there probably won't be any new chapters till after the new year.

Again sorry

Rachael


End file.
